


Proposal

by LyriaFrost



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, it's a sickening amount of fluff, like seriously, unashamed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaFrost/pseuds/LyriaFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's been feeling hurt and overlooked the past few days.  What will Michael and Lindsay do about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

Gavin was getting tired of always being the stupid one. It's true that he wasn't the smartest person ever, but in all the recordings, he was made to look so much worse than he was. Part was due to him playing it up for the camera, but part was the people around him, who always made fun of him and made him seem even more stupid. Today had been even worse than usual, and Gavin didn't think he'd be able to stand one more joke about his accent or general Britishness. Michael had been shooting him worried looks all morning, noticing how the other man sat there, staring at the screen in silence, death grip in danger of cracking the controller. 

For the rest of the day, Michael did his best to distract the others from Gavin, yelling over Jack and Geoff's comments. Over lunch, he talked to Ray and Lindsay, and for the afternoon Ray helped as well, acting out more than usual so he and Michael could take the attention. They would have confronted Gavin at lunch, but he had disappeared to god knows where, though he seemed calmer when he returned, and Michael noticed many grateful smiles directed his way that afternoon. 

Soon enough, the last video was recorded, and the guys started packing up. Michael knew he had an awful lot of editing to get done that night, but there was something more important he had to take care of. He grabbed Gavin's arm and dragged him out the door, pushing the protesting boy into his car without a single word. Gavin soon realized that Michael was not exactly happy, and resigned himself to the short car ride in silence. When they parked, Michael just sat there, head back and eyes closed, while Gavin eyed him in trepidation. Finally the other boy sighed and twisted in his seat, looking straight at Gavin. 

"So, you wanna tell me what was going on today? I thought you might break your controller a few times." Gavin smiled weakly. 

"What are you talking about, Michael? Nothing is wrong." 

"Don't give me that shit, Gav. Something was definitely wrong, and I want to know what." Even though Michael had known something was not quite right with his Gavvy wavvy, it was still surprising to see the taller man start crying right in the front seat of his car. 

"I'm not stupid, Michael." Michael wasn't quite sure what to make of that statement. 

"Of course you aren't, Gav, no one really thinks that." 

"But you all treat me like that, everyone at the office, and now I feel like that's who I have to be. And I know it's so so stupid, but I can't help feeling like people really mean it sometimes, even you, Michael. It just hurts so much, and I know you're just teasing and that it's for the viewers and you don't mean it and you love me but sometimes I just can't make myself believe what I know to be true." Michael remained quiet for some minutes after Gavin confessed all this, brown eyes staring into green until Gavin couldn't stand it anymore. "Michael?" All at once Michael blinked and looked down at his hands. 

"Can you go inside please, Gavin? Lindsay is there waiting for you, I'll be up in just a minute." Gavin reached over and gently pulled Michael's face up again, recoiling a bit at the hatred and loathing in those brown eyes he loved so much. But then Michael smiled a little and leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss and Gavin knew none of it was directed at him. "Go on, Gav, I'll be right in. We have something important to ask you tonight, and I just need some time to get myself under control." Gavin smiled and nodded, even through the tears that were still drying on his face. Though Michael often needed help to calm his videogame rage, when it was a serious issue, he just needed to be alone. Gavin leaned over and kissed him once more before gathering his stuff and heading up the stairs. 

When he opened the door to the familiar apartment, Lindsay was there waiting for him. He saw boxes of pizza, cases of beer, stacks of movies, everything they needed for a night in. He could even smell fresh baked cookies coming from the kitchen, his favorite dessert. It was all just too much. Right there in the hallway, his hands still full of all his stuff from work, the door still open behind him, Gavin started crying again. Lindsay ran forward and quickly took his things away, wrapping him up in a hug and leading him to the sofa. 

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay, sweetheart. Just let it all out, you'll feel better, I'm right here. I love you so much, sweetie. So much, and Michael loves you too, so much, and we're both here for you." Lindsay just held Gavin close, petting his hair the way that always comforted him, murmuring into his ear until he stopped crying. 

"I'm sorry, Lindsay, I'm such an awful person, and now I've made Michael feel terrible." 

"No, Gavin, he's worried about you, he just wants to help, he hates when you feel bad." 

"I don't know why I'm like this today. It's not usually so bad, but everyone was making fun of me so much today and I couldn't stand it. I just felt so stupid and awful and... and when I feel that way I start to think that no one could love me, and when Michael teases me with the other guys, sometimes I take it too seriously, and I start to doubt that he loves me too." 

"Hey, sweetie, it's okay. No one really thinks you're stupid, but it's okay to tell them sometimes that it's too much. They're all your friends, they'll understand. And Michael loves you so much, just like I do, we both love you and need you with us and we want to help you and take care of you." 

"I'm sorry, Lindsay, I'm so sorry." Just then, Michael finally made his appearance, dropping all of his things by the door before coming to sit on the couch with his two special people. He leaned over to kiss Lindsay briefly before turning his attention to Gavin. 

"Listen, Gavin. You have nothing to be sorry for. The things you're saying are perfectly reasonable, and I'm mad at myself for not realizing it sooner. I didn't realize that I was hurting you like that, and I promise I'll do my best to stop now." Gavin could see the self-loathing in the other man's eyes, and quickly leaned over to press their foreheads together, looking straight into those beautiful eyes. 

"Michael, please don't be upset with yourself. It's not your fault, really, I'm just stupidly sensitive today, and I don't want to give up what we have, I like being able to say anything to you and yell at you and know that its all okay and you still love me. And I'm trying so hard to believe that the same is true for you so-" Gavin suddenly found himself cut off, a pair of lips pressed to his own as Michael laughed a little into the kiss. 

"Shut up already, idiot." The words were accompanied by a fond smile as Michael pulled away again. "I love the relationship we have, and I wouldn't give it up for anything. But sometimes I take it past the limit, all the guys do, and I'm sorry for that, and I'm going to do my best to stop because I love you so much, Gavin, and I just want you to be happy. So help me out, okay? Tell me when I need to stop, tell me when you need a break, when you're feeling bad. Eventually I'll learn the limits, I'll learn to help you before you ask. So just don't give up yet, please?" Gavin smiled. 

"You twit, I couldn't ever give up. I love you, remember? You and Lindsay are the best thing to ever happen to me, my home is here with you two, and I never want to leave." Lindsay laughed a little. 

"Good, then that will make asking you our question a whole lot easier." Gavin was very confused as Michael and Lindsay stood from the couch, stopping a moment to have a whispered conversation, resulting in little giggles from both and a couple shared kisses before they sat down on the table facing Gavin. Lindsay pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Michael while she began to speak. 

"Listen, sweetie. We know this is really hard for you. Everyone knows about Michael and I, but to them you're just our best friend. And its so hard to go to work and pretend like there's nothing different, and that we have to keep our distance from you but not from each other. We want that to change, but we need to know that you're okay with it." Gavin felt his heart skip a beat. 

"What do you mean?" Michael took over the explanation from there. 

"We want to tell the people at the office about us, Gav. We want everyone to know that you belong to us, and we want to be able to take care of you and love you and be with you no matter where we are, instead of hiding out in this apartment all the time. We know what we want, Gavin, but we need to know what you want." For the third time that night, Gavin found himself tearing up, but this time was from happiness. 

"I'd love that so much, I don't want to have to hide anything, I love you both so much." Lindsay laughed. 

"Perfect. We have something for you, Gavin. We've been trying to figure out how to ask you, and now that we have, I think its the perfect time to give you this." Michael opened the box, and inside was a ring. Gavin gasped when he saw it, because he instantly recognized the design. It exactly matched the rings that Lindsay and Michael wore, the ones they had given each other the day they had told all their friends about their relationship. Lindsay pulled it out of the box and grabbed Gavin's hand, sliding the ring onto his finger. 

"Tomorrow, we'll tell everyone, okay? And you start telling Michael and I when you need help, so that we can do our part. We're here for you, sweetie." Gavin launched himself forward, knocking Michael and Lindsay off the table so that they were all in a giant heap on the floor. 

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm so sorry I ever doubted you love me, I know you do, I know you love me so much and I love you both, and this is just the best ever. I can't believe I'm so happy that I'm crying." Michael and Lindsay and Gavin all laughed and kissed and cuddled till they had calmed down a bit, after which they spent the rest of the night watching movies and sleeping close together. 

The next day when they got to work, Michael and Lindsay each held one of Gavin's hands, and she kissed both boys before they split, her to her desk and the boys to the Achievement Hunter office. Needless to say, quite a few people had witnessed this little scene, and by lunch everyone knew what had happened. Not surprisingly, Ray was the first to come and ask the question that was on everyone's mind. He and Michael had been filming some more achievement guides, and Gavin had stuck close to Michael's side all day. Lindsay was in the room as well, showing Gavin some behind the scenes footage she had captured the other day. 

"Alright, so what's up with you guys today? Everyone's talking about those kisses this morning, and I haven't missed the looks you've been throwing each other all day. Not to mention Gavin's new bling." Gavin blushed and looked away, but Michael reached over and grabbed his hand. 

"We figured we'd just let everyone figure things out. Gavin is... well, he's part of our relationship, and has been for a very long time, and we're tired of hiding it. We love him, and he loves us, and that's just how it is." Ray stared at the three of them for a while, before smiling and shrugging. 

"Well, okay then. Fair enough, as long as you guys are happy." Michael turned back to the two people sitting near him. 

"How could I not be happy? I've got my boo and my boi. The two greatest people I've ever known, and the loves of my life." Ray laughed. 

"Alright, enough with the sappy talk, lets get these guides finished, Michael." And that was the end of that. A few other people came to ask them various questions, but by the end of the week, everyone seemed to have accepted their relationship and things went back to normal. Well, mostly normal anyway. There was definitely more open affection between Michael, Gavin, and Lindsay now, and this showed in all the videos that they made. Gavin didn't have any more hard days, because Michael kept his promise and learned how to notice when it was all getting to be too much. Gavin was happy, so happy, getting to be with the two people he loved forever.


End file.
